Jetty Abrahams
Jetty Abrahams is a linebacker for the Montreal Royal. He was drafted to the Las Vegas Bandits in 2015. After pursuing free agency immediately after rookie year, due to "friction within the team", he signed to the New York Titans for a massive $6 million per year contract. Due to the burden this placed on the Titans salary, they were forced to trade him to Montreal a month later, in exchange for a 2nd-round draft pick. Biography A channel catfish and older brother to two sisters, Jetty grew up in Omaha Nebraska and lived your average, Midwestern American life. His parents were honest, and hardworking; father being a freight worker for the railroad and his mother working as a local high school English and literature teacher. Jetty was raised well, and stayed out of trouble for the most part, his father helping him with odd jobs around the freight yard for some spending money, the manual labor helping keep his signature physique as well. Corn fed was an understatement as Jetty grew, and grew, more horizontal than vertical eventually stopping at 6’3” and hovering at a weigh-in of 300 lbs. He liked working, and he liked keeping busy. With his size it was natural for him to try out for the junior high football team and from then on he showed a lot of promise and great strides of improvement. His parents encouraging him right up until he earned a scholarship to play for the Nebraska Tech Rail Riders. He supported his team with immense enthusiasm playing a defensive middle lineman. His schedule was busy, but his mother provided a good centering point, reminding him that the great American sport wasn’t the end all be all, as career ending injuries were always an unfortunate reality. So off the turf Jetty hit the books and is in the process of earning himself a Bachelor’s in Ethics. An odd major to choose for a professional athlete, but there were several contributing factors that igniting his activist passion. His mother, greatest supporter, biggest fan, and most important centering body had once been a hot-blooded environmental justice advocate building gardens and providing fresh produce to low income, inner city families. Even relocating after marrying Jetty’s rail-line working father and settling into the peaceful Midwestern life couldn’t cool her fire. Jetty was raised with a strong sense of justice, right, and wrong that was only then exacerbated while attending university where he met his girlfriend at the time, Tuesday Meredith, who was one of the most outspoken social activists on campus, spearheading the protest and social movement functions held on the university campus ranging from socio-political issues to environmental issues. Both influences were huge in his life, and he hopes his future career in the UFFL will help get a few more messages heard while he plays a damn good game. A good mix of physical strength, size, and a sharp mind he opted into the current UFFL draft in hopes of making a career out of his passions in life. He’s an all-around good team player, but has been known to chap a few hides due to his often hardline blunt attitude toward the world. He’s not afraid to speak his mind, and certainly not afraid to be the squeaky wheel in any social situation he deems necessary. If there was a cause to fight for, Jetty was always one of the first in line for the rally or protest Throws: Right Interview There are many species in this world. Is your player's species known for their quickness? If not, how is your player different? ''' Catfish are not known for remarkable quickness. '''Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Team security and a long lasting career are what Jetty is seeking, but as his skills improve he will be looking for teams that appreciate his talents and skill sets to get his image out there where it belongs. Does your linebacker prefer playing on the outside, in the middle, or are they indifferent? And why? They prefer the middle where more action tends to be, and more of a chance of a tackle. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Jetty is a gym addict. He's there at least five times a week. In his off time he studies old game footage and works with his coach on new plays and techniques he's observed. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 14-4 Playoff Record: 1-1 Regular Season: 13-3 Category:Aquatics Category:Linebackers Category:Fish Category:Montreal